X-Men Legends 3: Legacy
X-Men Legends III: Legacy ''is an action role-playing game published by Activision. It is the sequel to 2005's ''X-Men Legends II: Rise of the Apocalypse, ''and is set in the universe of the ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance ''games. It was first released in September 2013 for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, and X-Box 360 video game platforms. It is set after the events of ''X-Men Legends II and features Mr. Sinister and Selene, Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, as the primary antagonists, as well as featuring Legion, the son of Charles Xavier, in a prominent role. Gameplay X-Men Legends 3 ''retains the gameplay mechanics of the rest of the ''X-Men Legends ''and ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance ''series The game allows players to select a team of four given characters from a larger pool of heroes and villains; team members are interchangeable and may be swapped during gameplay. General gameplay mechanics are similar to the rest of the ''X-Men Legends series. The game is played from an isometric top-down perspective, supporting up to four players simultaneously. The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC consoles of the game (as well as later ports to Playstation 4 and Xbox One) also feature online play via the PlayStation Network, Xbox Live, and Windows Live/Steam, respectively. While each 'zone' in the game is isolated from the others, and must be unlocked through story progression, players can access any of the zones through the central hub in the Xavier Institute's War Room at any point in the game after they are unlocked. Players choose a team of up to 4 characters from a growing pool. Players start with 15 characters from the X-Men and Brotherhood to choose from, and can unlock more via the game's progression, leading to a maximum total of 40 characters, including fan favorites Cable and Deadpool, and the game's antagonists Legion, Selene, and Mr. Sinister, any or all of whom are unlocked in New Game + mode, depending on the player's in-game choices. Each character has a pool of powers, from which they can have four active at any given time, including one "XTREME POWER" attack, which requires its own separate power token to access. In additon, the "Fusion" mechanic from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 ''has been retained, allowing two characters to combine powers, yielding a new attack. For example, Colossus can now pick up Wolverine and hurl him at enemies as in previous games (the "Fastball Special"), but if both playable characters have at least one "X-TREME" token and they use it at the same time, the "Fastball Special" becomes considerably more powerful, able to take out multiple enemies at once, and gains new animations. Each playable character in the game has a unique fusion with every other playable character in the game. Characters can level up as in previous ''Legends ''and ''Ultimate Alliance ''installments, with the player able to raise character statistics of Power, Focus, Body, and Mind. Players can either level up their characters manually or "auto-level", allowing the computer to improve each character along a pre-set path based on the strengths and weaknesses built into their power sets. New to the X-Men Legends series is the concept of enemy scaling -- opponents grow more powerful as the X-Men do, gaining new stats and traits and offering better rewards, such as experience, tech bits (the game's currency), or equipment when defeated. In addition, the player can change the game's difficulty at any point, making enemies harder but increasing the potential rewards as well. There are also several non-combat mechanics, mostly dialogue-related, carried over from ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. At various conversations in the game's story, the player's team is given dialogue options which influence the story and how characters react to and around them. These responses are not clearly delineated, as they were in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2; ''rather, the tone the player chooses to take is determined both by which character they are controlling (for example, Storm or Jean Grey will give a different set of dialogue responses than Wolverine or Magneto) and what option the players themselves choose within that character's list of dialogue options. Dialogue choices can be used to gain access to (or block off) unlockable characters, bonus battles, and even entirely new areas of the game. Finally, unique equippablle items and unlockable costumes for each character have been conflated. Now, players collect unique costumes for characters by way of "Costume Specs," which, when those equipped, provide new costumes for their character, each with a different set of stat and skill boosts. Each character has five Costume Specs, which are automatically unlocked at levels 10, 20, 50, 75, and 99. There is a cheat code built into the game that unlocks all the Costume Specs skins, but to gain the stat and skill boosts, the player must still unlocke the Specs themselves through leveling. New Game + and Adventure Mode After beating the main campaign, players can start the game over in New Game + mode, with all their stats, skills, equipment, and unlocked characters and Costume Specs. Enemies, as before, scale in difficulty, but beating the game in New Game + mode is the only way to unlock several side missions, including the missions to recruit Cable or Deadpool. In addition, though it is possible to unlock Legion, Mr. Sinister, and Selene on the first playthrough, it's more common that players will make different choices the secod or third time around to recruit all three. Adventure Mode allows the character access to all the game's maps and playable characters, and sets "bounties", where the X-Men can fight certain unique enemies or bosses in exchange for enhanced rewards. Competing Bounties with certain characters unlocks in-game comic book stories, short cinematics, character dossiers, and other unique bonuses, all of which the player can access from Cerebro. Roster The game has a roster of 50 characters -- 16 initial team members, 19 recruits unlocked at various points in the story, 5 hidden characters, 5 characters who can only be unlocked either by reaching or playing through New Game + mode, and 5 characters who are only unlockable in Adventure mode.. Initial Roster (and voice cast) As in ''X-Men Legeds II: Rise of the Apocalypse, ''the player begins the game with a default party of four: * Wolverine * Storm * Magneto * Frenzy Once they have completed the tutorial mission, they can freely swap between these four, and 12 additional characters: ''X-Men: * Cyclops * Nightcrawler * Iceman * Gambit * Jean Grey * Rogue Brotherhood: * Scarlet Witch * Mystique * Toad * Sabretooth * Avalanche * Pyro Over the course of regular gameplay, these are the heroes and villains who can be unlocked: X-Men: * Magma * Beast * Colossus * Psylocke * Emma Frost * Bishop * Sunfire * Polaris * Jubilee * Northstar * Magik * Professor X Villains (Brotherhood and others): * Quicksilver * Juggernaut * Lady Mastermind * Deathbird * Exodus * Domino * Unuscione There are also 6 unlockable characters, who must be recruited through using the proper dialogue options, completing side missions, or defeating certain optional bosses. * Forge * Shadowcat * Spider-Man * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Captain America * Doctor Strange There are 5 characters who can only be unloced upon completing the game, or found within side missions in New Game + mode: * Legion * Selene * Mr. Sinister * Deadpool * Cable And finally, 5 characters can only be unlocked by completing certain Adventure Mode bounties, or beating certain Adventure Mode bosses. * Banshee * Archangel * Dazzler * Spiral * Havok Enemies There are a number of characters that can be fought, both in the main story and in side missions. The chief antagonists in this game are: * Mr. Sinister * Legion The player will also face off against Selene's teammates, the Hellfire Club, which include: * Selene Gallio (Black Queen) * Sebastian Shaw (Black King) * Adrienne Frost (White Queen) * Harry Leland (White Rook) * Donald Pierce (White Bishop) * Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind (Black Bishop) * Madelyne Pryor (Black Rook At one point, the X-Men face off against a new set of Horsemen of Apocalypse, who when defeated will become playable characters: * Sunfire - "Famine" * Deathbird - "War" * Exodus - "Pestilence" * Polaris - "Death" Other notable antagonists include: * The Fury * Spiral * Mojo * Stryfe * Alpha Flight (Guardian, Sasquatch, Shaman, Northstar, Aurora, Puck) * Belasco * N'Astirh * S'ym * the Reavers (Bonebreaker, Skullbuster, Pretty Boy, and Lady Deathstrike) * the Shadow King Plot To be disclosed Category:Video Games Category:X-Men Legends 3: Legacy Category:Unfinished Category:Earth-6109